Hashtag Rekt
Jack: OWNT Jack: WREKT Jack: ELEMONATED yzer: wrekt: the yzer story GET REKT How it all Started 5:53:49 PM Jack: git wrekt write Rekt, Instances of Jack: im 21 in 11 months geera: pff who cares scrub Jack: i do geera: word Jack: get rekt geera: str8 rippin geera: bro Mau: BRO Jack: u must b a democrat Jack: cuz u got wrekt Jack: xddddd Jack: ownt Jack: 420 blaze it Jack: ms wins this gen Jack: ms wins next gen Jack: get wrekt scrubs Jack: my gaming journalism chins demand it geera: I'm down for TWD tonight crob: Shutup geera Jack: ownt Jack: get wrekt GAYRA Jack: MAGAMANSTAHFORCE3 Jack: BLACKGAYS Jack: getting WREKT Rekt catches on Jack: gr8 h8 m8 yzer: wkrt Jack: wr8pd yzer: mfw wreightpd Frek: get wrekt Cuque: fuck Mau: NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Frek: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES Frek: get wrekt Karen: fools Jack: ur a fool Jack: ownt loll Karen: I bet you drool in your sleep Jack: i bet u just got WREKT Jack: xddd Frek: krn has best town layout Frek: the beach is one big thing Karen: i kno rite Jack: karen has the best GAYOUT Jack: LOL Jack: WREKT Jack: !!!!!! Jack: NEED SUM ICE 4 DAT FREKT Jack: actually i need some ice Jack: my arm hurts Osirisky: uh... Osirisky: it's taking a strange while to save my game Osirisky: i think it's gonna corrupt (worry) yzer: get wrekt Osirisky: i'm too scared to do anything Osirisky: but i don't think it's doing anything either Osirisky: just kinda staring at it try to save Osirisky: is worrisome yo yzer: get wrekt Osirisky: it's still at it (sweat) yzer: git wrikt Osirisky: OH MY GOD IT SAVED Osirisky: WOW Osirisky: 8 minute save yzer: got wrokt yzer: at this rate u gonna get wrekt Jack: wrekt crob: afternoon chums Jack: afternoon CHUMP Jack: LOL Jack: WREKT crob: what do you want to play krn? Karen: UR MUM'S VULVA Jack: wrekt!!1 Rekt in vidya life Mau: wanna hear something funny Jack: yes Mau: wii U Jack: LOL WREKT Jack: NINTENDOOMED Jack: XBOX ONE DAY 1 PRE ORDERED Jack: $$$$$$ Mau: vita sales figures Mau: (giggle) Jack: vita >>>>>>>>> wii u Jack: SONYDOMINATION Jack: WREKT Mau: xillia had a pretty typical start Mau: but it's gettin good Osirisky: you could say the same for your mother Osirisky: (giggle) Jack: you could say the same for pansy Jack: cept he NEVER GOT GOOD Jack: WREKT Osirisky: ;o Mau: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Osirisky: god dammit yzer: this ghetsis guy just rekt me yzer: f yzer: dont even want to play it now yzer: 2rekt Jack: omg mighty is at 3.4 crob: 3.snore crob: cuz it puts me to sleep crob: LOLs Frek: Iomg yzer: rekt yzer: SURF yzer: GET REKT yzer: >everyone thinks mega gardevoir is super fat Link_991: nice denial damage control gardefag yzer: wtf yzer: ur the gardefag Link_991: n-no you yzer: rekt Jack: shiny REKTABUZZ yzer: rektabuzz top tier The Rektining crob: ahahah crob: yzer sux crob: rekt crob: .com crob: 2.0.co.eu yzer: frekrekt yzer: FREKREKT Frek: FREKREKT Jack: REKT Jack: OWNT Jack: DED Jack: T yzer: rektdiddlyscrumptious Jack: theyre not going bankrupt Jack: theyre getting bankREKT #GARBADOR Jack: IN THE TRASH Jack: WITH YOU Jack: REKT Jack: #OWNT Jack: #GARBADOR yzer: culd u not do that anymore yzer: we dont like it geera: wut geera: oh man, do I need to scroll up? Jack: think u need to scroll to someone who cares LOL Jack: XD Jack: REKT yzer: oh snap Jack: #Garbador yzer: REKT geera: =[ The Rektining Rekturns crob: Rekt Frek: rekt yzer: rekt Jack: REKTININH Jack: G yzer: mfw rektining yzer: THIS IS IT yzer: THE HOPE OF ROB, INC. yzer: (sweat) yzer: this is truly the rektining for our company yzer: YES yzer: YES yzer: YES YES YES yzer: THIS IS IT yzer: THE REKTINING RETURNS Jack: jam in yo pants Jack: everyone who hired me Jack: left the company at least a year ago Mau: jacks going for that supervisor position Mau: then he'll kill them all Jack: wtf mau i quit today Mau: the perfect crime Mau: your false alibi won't trick me Jack: the SEALED EMPLOYMENT trick Mau: i have the mau's cat to prove it Jack: maus cat got rekt Jack: with resignation letters Mau: man Mau: that's cruel man Mau: ONLY 2 WEEKS OF CLASS LEFT Jack: 2 weeks Jack: u already have NO CLASS Jack: REKT Jack: #GARBADOR Jack: %$$$$$ Mau: :@ Mau: consider yourself reported Osirisky: kyle. Osirisky: are you good with children? Mau: i'm not sure >>218821484 Jack here get #rekt fegs crob: WTF yzer: ROB'S GETTING REKT yzer: SO HARD yzer: i think crob: yeah im getting rekt possibly Jack: better check the details of how bad rob is getting rekt Jack: on a rekt by rekt basis crob: i was dead anyways crob: but yeah crob: rekt as fuck Link_991: czech urself b4 u rekt urself krn In rektrospect, the rektclusion Jack: shud i get wrekt Jack: after this and then we all got a maurektion Category:WFWD-isms